Limt
Etymology リムト fore-clipped version of クリムト (Klimt), alluding to Austrian Symbolist painter, Gustav Klimt (1862–1918). Chief (長) of Executive council, administrating the Organization. Referred as "our leader Rimuto at the top."Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 499 Appearance 50ish. Brushed-back hair covering web of enlarged veins. Wears robe with pieces of armor.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 40 Personality Aristocratic demeanor. Unflappable. Never appears surprised by any situation.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, pp. 18–24 FUNimation dub of anime gives impression of Edwardian, English gentleman type.Claymore, Anime Scene 15 History Early life unknown. From mainland.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, p. 67 'Gonahl' Executive has meeting with Rubel. The awakened body of Ophelia has been found in mountain lake. The chief, Rimuto, asks if Clare killed Ophelia. Rubel expresses doubts.Claymore 8, Scene 041, pp. 39–40; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Executive members debate whether Clare's transplant of Teresa succeeded or not.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 41; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Rimuto orders Ermita to find Clare.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 'Battle of the North' During Battle of the North, Rimuto gets into a argument with Galatea, who criticizes the sacrifice of 24 warriors, saying they are simply buying time to complete Alicia.Claymore 11, Scene 061, pp. 103–106 '7-year Timeskip' After 7-year Timeskip, Clarice reports finding only 17 gravemarks to Executive. Report ignored. Reassigned to help No. 4, Miata.Claymore 12, Scene 068, pp. 136–142 Later, Rimuto, satisfied with Clarice's "stabilizing" Miata's mind, sends them to execute Galatea for desertion.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 96 'Dae' At Executive meeting, Dae shows Priscilla's arm, which he extracted from Raki's shoulder. Dae asks whose arm is it.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, pp. 76–83 Later, Dae asks Rimuto for permission to reactivate a project: resurrecting former No. 1s, but this time using Priscilla's arm. Rimuto authorizes Dae to restart project.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 'Mutiny' 'Panic' In the Executive chamber, Black Suits assess the situation—the warriors' approach and trainees deserting.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 18 'Inquiry' Rafutera reports to Rimuto. He asks why she did not sense Miria's presence. She says since she was not asked about Miria's Yoma aura, she did think it necessary to answer. Rimuto now realizes that Rafutera has betrayed the Organization. He asks her why.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 19 Rafutera say during the final attack on Miria, the warriors felt confusion, fear, anger and sorrow as well as love and respect. Still half-human, the warriors hesitated at killing a sister warrior.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, pp. 20–21 'Judgment' Rimuto's inquiry is actually Rafutera's court-martial. Rafutera is impaled by spears as punishment (and taken prisoner).Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 22 Dae still needs several hours to deploy the resurrected No. 1s. To buy time, Rimuto orders all "Things" (Abyss Feeders) released outside, despite their indiscriminate attacks. Loyal personnel must stay indoors.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, pp. 23–24 'Resurrected' Dae releases the the three resurrected No. 1s. Despite panicky subordinates, Rimuto is unconcerned as the three former No. 1s, Hysteria, Roxanne and Cassandra, proceed on their mission of annihilation.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 115, p. 67 'End of the Organization' 'Executive chamber' After the defeat of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive chamber. Miria orders any personnel found are to be killed.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 241–242 'Secret room' Miria forces open a door, leading to a downstairs chamber, where two specimens of the Dragons' Descendents are chained.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 243–245 'Rimuto' Rimuto has stayed behind. He explains the ragons are a people, who once awaken stay awaken in their Dragon form. The two specimens are 200 years old and the source material used to implant into humans, who develop into Yoma.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 246–249 Miria replies that the Organization violated their own rule about never killing humans, as they turned humans into Yoma, then ordered their warriors to kill these former human beings. She beheads Rimuto, then kills the Dragons.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 250–254 'Finale' As the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Rimuto.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Executive